Jado's sidekick
by shadie kid
Summary: up for adoption, if you don't take it, my unfortunate slave, I mean friend takes it, and he's a jerk so you should take it
1. Chapter 1

An: ALL RIGHT FINALLY COMING BACK TO THIS SO LETS FUCK UP THE WORLD WITH NUKES AND MATCHBOOK ROMANCE, LET KICK THE SHIT OUT OF THIS.

"So that's a no isn't it" a random guy said.

"YES IT IS" a blue looking dude said or jado as you all know him.

"Oh, you could have just said no nicely didn't have to be a bitch about it" random guy or hition said.

"YES I DO" jado yelled swinging his fist at hition who ducked under it.

Now quick description of hition. Black haired guy with red eyes wearing torn NPP armor.

"Hey you two calm down your trial will be coming up soon" random guard guy said.

"What" hition said.

"I said" guard tried to say.

"What" hition said again.

"I"

"WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT" hition yelled smacking the guard in the face a few time.

"Hey stop that" the other guard said.

"I DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU THINK" hition yelled kicking him in the balls and stealing his keys.

"Well now that that's over have a good day and remember to FUCKING SHUT YOU MOUTH AND KNOW YOUR PLACE" hition yelled kicking him in the face.

"Crazy fuck" jado said opening the door.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE WHAT YOU THINK" hition yelled punching him.

"Why do I get the fucking psychos" jado said walking out, and into a hallway filled with guards.

"Your under arrest" a guard said.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND KNOW YOUR PLACE" hition yelled punching him in the face and taking his gun to shoot a different guard in the face before snapping another guy's head.

Jado used his t-rex shadow to destroy some guards.

"W-what are you" a guard asked from the floor.

"We are the shakers, we are the monster, we are EVERTHING that goes bump in the night" hition said before smashing his nose into his skull killing him.

"Such theatrics are wasted on the dead, you do know that right" jado said.

"Whatever lets just go already this place is to boring for me" hition said walking down the hallway and smashing another guard over the head to kill him.

Later as in like a day or so.

Krawl head quarters.

"So now what" hition asked krux from his seat.

"Now you two will be handling some problem we've encountered recently" krux said sliding a folder over to the two.

"Okay then lets go" jado said leaving.

"Wait hition" krux said stopping him from leaving the room.

"What" hition asked.

"Why do you do this, you were a good guy before this and then suddenly you switch sides why is that?" krux asked.

"Because, I'm not a good guy never was I'm just the villain nothing more being a 'good guy' is too damn boring for my tastes and if I didn't do this who would someone has to do it so why not me, I wanted revenge originally but now who the hell gives a fuck try and kill one higher up and your marked as the most wanted guy alive so why should I care" hition said before leaving.

"Hm the chances of him turning into a traitor on me are currently low we'll just have to wait and see won't we then" krux said to himself with a smirk. 'After all' he thought, 'who knows how traitors work better than me.'

And on that with that rather dark thought krux was enveloped in darkness.

I know quite different than the original but hey I thought about it and really the original, wasn't all that great in fact after a certain point, you could have stuck your head in a blender and you would have gotten better reading material like that than in the story.

So that was attempt number two review what you think about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Halloween special :P

It snowed in my home town, on Halloween.

XxX

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"YES."

"NO."

"YESYESYESYESYES."

"NO."

"Yes."

"No."

"PLEASE."

"I'll shoot you."

"Please?"

"Never."

This had been going on for hours.

Instead of Jado, Hition got the new temp. Who this guy is, he didn't know.

Could he kill him, no.

And that was it.

"Ple-"

"I'll do what Rome to Charthage to you" Hition said grabbing a gun.

"What the fuck is Rome?" Johnny asked, odd name for a krawl.

"It's basically a place that kicked every things ass for forty years" Hition said loading the gun. "Now, will you shut up?"

"No."

"Then Fuck You Johnny" Hition said shooting him in the head.

"Didn't kill me" Johnny said standing back up.

"Fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk" Hition said holding his head. "Maybe should just kill myself?"

"Do it" Johnny said staring at him.

"You first" Hition said blankly.

"No."

"Then no."

"Aw" Johnny said walking through the giant gate.

"Shut up, lets just get this job done already" Hition said holding a shotgun on his shoulder and walking into the ruins.

An hour later

"There's nothing in here" Johnny said looking around the room.

"Wrong."

"How?"

"There's a traitor in here" Hition said kicking Johnny away and shooting him.

"Really, then I guess we'll know who soon then won't we" Johnny said as the hole in his face healed.

"Yes we will" Hition said bringing out a sword to go with the gun.

"Let's see you kill me" Johnny said with a smirk.

"Fine then" Hition said rushing him.

"Come at me" Johnny said.

"I already am, dumbass" Hition said throwing a jump spin side kick at him.

Johnny just jumped away from the kick, only to get shot in the leg.

"Dammit" He said falling to his knee.

"You see, I figured it out" Hition said making Johnny's eyes widen.

"Liar, I'm invincible nothing can kill me" Johnny said.

"Well then, that makes me nothing" Hition said cutting his head of before cutting it into lots of pieces, around one hundred. "Regenerate that, bitch."

"Clap clap clap, I'm impressed, you killed Johnny, the indestructible" A voice said from the shadows.

"Clearly I did" Hition said putting away the blade and gun. "So who the hell are you then?"

"Oh just a concerned watcher" The stranger said flinging a hat a Hition. "Keep it, you never know when you might need it."

"Right" Hition said throwing on the hat, make it whatever pleases you hat wise, and walking away.

"Oh and never forget to make sure your body is ready" The stranger said.

"It always is" Hition said throwing a wave over his shoulder.

xXx

Not really long, or with a point, but who cares its and update.

Review it keeps the lycans away.


End file.
